Last Game
by Miyuu.des-chan
Summary: Light es vencido por L en un examen de criminología y esto le pone los nervios de punta así que decidde empezar un par de juegos, pero que pasara cuando L le planteé de que es el ultimo juego, quien se quedara en pie y quien perdera enamorado...
1. Un día normal?

**Notas: **Holaaa de nuevo mis humanoides preferidos! Mi-chan al habla –Levanta sus brazos exaltada- ¿No esta genial la idea de este fic? Bueno la verdad l saque de un manga al igual que el nombre, eso si el manga esta mejor porque yo no se muy bien como hacerlo hehe…Bue, sin mas preámbulos aquí esta mi nuevo fic!

Light Yagami, el mejor estudiante en todo Japón, el carismático pero en realidad arrogante y prejuicioso se levanto con el mejor humor del mundo. Si, como deben de pensar, hoy tenia un examen de criminología y esto lo ponía de buen humor más dieses para su agotada madre y muchos más para poner orgulloso a su sin igual padre. Se metió a la ducha, se cambio, saludo a su madre ya que su hermana estaba en el colegio mientras su padre en el trabajo, y salió de su casa en picada a la universidad.

-Light…Light, ¿estas bien?- Gracias a que se había quedando sumido en sus pensamientos, Yagami no se percato de que su "amigo" por así decir lo estaba llamando hace un rato.

Sonrió para ocultar su distracción -¿Qué pasa Mikami?-

-Eh…nada mejor vallamos entrando- Light no sabía porque pero se dejo arrastrar por Mikami hasta su asiento, parecía nervioso ¿Qué habría pasado?

La verdad era que alguien bastante peculiar, de ojeras enormes que resaltaban sus ojos negros y ropas bastante informales se encontraba observando a Light sin mayor intención de disimular y eso a Mikami le puso la piel de gallina. La gente iba entrando al salón pero el profesor estaba retrasado, esto logro que el castaño frunciera el seño, el odiaba la impuntualidad pero al fin y acabo es mejor llegar tarde que nunca. El profesor dio lo necesario para que sus alumnos comiencen con sus exámenes y al cabo de tres minutos un alumno entrego el suyo, eso era bastante inusual, Light pensó que ese hombre que básicamente era inexpresivo no sabía que contestar y no le quedo ora que rendirse y devolver el examen. Su pensamiento lo hizo sonreír con superioridad y al cabo de media hora termino, al otro día le darían el resultado y con esa sensación de victoria salió de la sala sin pensar que quizás podría llegar a ocurrir algo inesperado…

¿Qué dicen se me va a encabronar o no?...Si no hago el tercero en una semana acúsenlo de asesino…otra vez xDDDDDD

En el próximo van a saber por que se llama así o quiza ya lo saven o sospechan algo :D


	2. Número dos

**Notas:** Asdhjfgk, holaaa mis humanos perezosos que no llamaron a la policía sabiendo que Light me secuestro! ¬¬ Bueno pero dejemos eso de lado, vengo a decirles que…¡Soy Batman! Nah, mentira –mira para todos lados a ver si alguien le cree- Solo vengo a relatarles la jodida historia por la cual los hice esperar xDD Y acá esta, espero que disfruten del capitulo y nos leemos abajo (7°u°)7

Ya era la madrugada y Light lo único que pensó al abrir sus ojos fue _"Hoy es día de entrega de notas"_ al venirle tal pensamiento sonrió aunque su atención fue hacía otro lado, su despertador, el podría ser el mejor estudiante pero tenía el sueño más que pesado y hoy se había despertado solo sin sonido de alarma por lo cual pensó naturalmente que era más temprano de lo que solía levantarse y por eso no había sonado pero al ver la hora abrió los ojos como platos, las 7:45 AM por el amor a Dios el entraba a las 8:00 AM tenía quince minutos para bañarse, cambiarse e ir a la universidad que quedaba a dieciséis kilómetros. Se apuro y prendió la ducha en la cual no perdió segundo para meterse pero que mal hizo porque no había agua caliente por lo que el agua helada apenas toco su piel trigueña le saco un grito ahogado. Luego de bañarse a las apuradas, salió, se cambio y observo el reloj nuevamente 7:56 agarró sus cosas y bajo como diablo que lleva un alma por las escaleras por lo que su madre lo miro sorprendida.

-Llego tarde, nos vemos- Saludo rápido a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y salió disparado.

-Pero…Light-kun tu…almuerzo- Oh, muy tarde señora Yagami, porque Light ya no estaba ni en la misma cuadra de su casa y entre que le cierren la universidad o morirse de hambre, prefiere morirse de hambre.

Mierda, esto no le podía estar pasando a el, vio su reloj de pulsera 8:10 pero la puerta seguía abierta podía verlo cruzando la calle pero claro también podía apreciar la vista de cómo la señora Crowfingers, encargada del lugar, se dirigía a cerrar las puertas de su salón pero Light fue más rápido y llego justo a tiempo, hecho un desastre pero justo a tiempo.

-Lo siento señora Crowfingers, me demore demás- Light uso esa mera escusa y aprovechó que la señora mayor estaba sumida en sus pensamientos para escabullirse en su clase, donde el profesor Willshack ya comenzaba a dar su discurso sobre el examen más destacado y que los demás no servían para nada pero esta ves fue diferente, muy diferente a lo que Light pensaba.

-Alumnos míos, temo informarles que la mayoría del curso tiene la materia desaprobada- Bufo al hombre que a pesar de estar viejo era muy imponente y cascarrabias –Pero se que todavía hay posibilidades de sacar esta clase a flote- Light estaba esperando la mirada del profesor hacía su persona pero solo se remarco una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios…No podía ser, ¿o si?- El mejor examen me sorprendió esta ves, y hay _**dos**_ estudiantes que pasaron el examen con honores- El cuchicheo empezó, los discursos generalmente solo remarcaban a **un** estudiante y ese era Yagami Light, no a _**dos**_, ese número era el más odiado por Light, el número dos, esto enserió no podía estar pasándole, no, no, no, NO –Nuestro nuevo estudiante estrella que se a sacado un 10 en limpio es…Ryuzaki, simplemente Ryuzaki- El profesor se quedo anonado por no encontrar apellido alguno pero prosiguió –Y tenemos en segundo puesto a Yagami Light con 9.25-A Light se le estaba yendo la respiración, el, el había sido sacado obligatoriamente de su puesto ahora el, el era ¿el número _dos_ en Japón?

Los exámenes fueron entregados y el castaño no pudo evitar ver a donde se dirigía la evaluación de ese tal Ryuzaki, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando lo vio, era él, la persona que había entregado el examen después de tres minutos, esa persona la cual parecía cualquier cosa menos un genio pudo haberlo visto una sola vez, tomar un solo examen y tirar su reinado de dieses a la mierda sin contar que lo hizo en tiempo record y sin ninguna falta o error, o no esto no se quedaría así, desde el momento que él entro y dijeron las notas le declaro la guerra pero este juego se puede jugar de a dos…que empiece el juego.

Como se habrán dado cuenta ya, el profesor y la encargada son OC porque algo tenía que hacer para arruinarle el día y me había artado de buscar tantos sinónimos para referirme a las personas xDD

Oh seeeeh! Como me gusta la frase de _"que empiece el juego"_ Adfgfhjgkl x33

Espero sus reviews, y acuérdense sin reviews no hay continuación, nos leemos luego °u°7


End file.
